


love ridden (I’m falling in to you)

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forelsket, One sentence challenge, Trip to Bespin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: Forelsket: That overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love with someone. // Trip to Bespin drabble.





	love ridden (I’m falling in to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried the "one sentence challenge", where you write one sentence per word prompt and end up with a drabble, but I suppose I gave it my own spin. I posted it on Tumblr a while ago for my weekly challenge, Scoundress Saturday. Title is from the song "Tourist" by Yuna!

_**Forelsket:** _That overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love with someone.__

* * *

 

_1) overwhelming_

The realization felt like too much as she lay there in the nest of blankets and pillows, looking at him sleeping, but

_2) euphoric_

it wasn’t _all bad_ ; love shouldn’t make you feel bad and, besides, she’d known, she’d just tried so hard not to

_3) feeling_

feel it, admit it even to herself—to him, she couldn’t, wouldn’t, because then

_4) you_

“I love you” would feel like an entreaty for him to stay, like a pact for her to… what? Be faithful? Put him first? Don’t let him die?

_5) experience_

She could promise to the first but not the last two; she hadn’t done it before, in a past life, back when loving was easier, and she couldn’t do it now

_6) when_

He was leaving and she had to accept it; she’d asked him but she couldn’t bribe, order or beg him. When he came back, maybe…

_7) falling_

… but right now, she felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under her feet, as if she couldn’t hold this inside anymore yet that was all she could do about it

_8) love_

She’d already known sex wasn’t equal to love and this had been no different; it wasn’t as if there was a switch inside of her that any physical part of him could activate—

_9) with_

it was more about being with him and feeling cared for, looked after, appreciated, admired— _loved_ —for who she was and knowing with certainty she felt the same for him

_10) someone_

She knows there are different kinds of loving, but it’s never felt as _overwhelming tragic euphoric engulfing complicated burning_ as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
